Danganronpa: Chapter 1
}} , also known as Danganronpa Chapter 1: The End Of The Hope (ダンガンロンパ 第1章：希望の終わり Danganronpa Dai 1-shō: Kibō no Owari) or DC1 is an upcoming fictional story created by Time-Zeb-Cifra The story revolves around a Mutual Killing Game between twenty students of the class 81-A with Monokuma and his five loyal subordinates,"The Monokuma Kubs" as the host of the featured killing game, Survival Hope of Mutual Killing Development In January of 2017, the author decided to enter Amino, and to initiate the call so that some users of the community could enter with some of its characters, at the beginning it was thought that they would be only 16 students, but after a time the number was increased to 20 students. The author wanted that there was not a protagonist in general, and at the same time that everyone was, all the characters would be important at any moment of the history, in addition, both the deaths, murders and the master mind were chosen at random. Finally, the author wants to follow the danganronpa scheme, but at the same time to be able to break the cliché without losing the essence of this. Summary The best students, outstanding in different talents, have been invited to an academy where hope abounds, and thanks to it, they can help make the world better in the future, but when they enter this academy every trace of hope will become A thirst for despair that will linger in every part of the body, where the lies and false hopes are the only way out. The new hope of the world, called the class 81-A. Characters From top to bottom, left to right: Eiji Miyamoto, Jin Fuyimoto, Tomoe, Kumi Kizakura, Mia Yashiro, Kimi, Yukiko Niri, Azdraik, Kieran Grimes, Akari Sakamaki, Aino Yanara, Yume, Masao Masahiro, Nunally, Yoku Waru • Hyun Kamishiro, Ami Minami, Hikari Ken, Miguel and Satoshi Akiyama. Headmaster Monokuma :Monokuma (モノクマ Monokuma) is the headmaster of Love's God Academy and the mascot of the Danganronpa franchise. He is a sadistic teddy bear who loves to ruthlessly toy with the students. Aside from that, he is the "father" of the Monokuma Cubs. Monokuma Kubs Monotaro :Monotaro (モノタロウ Monotarō) is the leader of the Monokuma Cubs. Unlike his siblings, he keeps control of their conversations, though he gets sidetracked a lot. Despite being a leader, he is the most clumsy of the siblings, giving him a childlike charm. Monokid :Monokid (モノキッド Monokiddo) is considered the hooligan of the group and enjoys rock music and playing his guitar. He is also most violent out of the siblings, habitually bullying Monodam, even though they should be comrades. Monosuke :Monosuke (モノスケ Monosuke) acts like the straight man of a double act stand-up comedy. He is calmer than his siblings, but he also has a terrible mouth similar to Monokid. Monofunny :Monofunny (モノファニー Monofani) is the only female member of Monokuma Cubs and the gentlest from the five members. She likes flowers and claimed that she isn't good with gore and cruelness. Monodam :Monodam (モノダム Monodam) is the most robotic in appearance. He is the most quiet member of the group and he is often bullied by Monokid. Students Eiji Miyamoto :Created by Time-Zeb-Cifra :Eiji Miyamoto (ミヤモト エイジ Miyamoto Eiji) A person who defines himself as gentle and humble, yet can become a bit cold and manipulative, can often be an immature, arrogant, negative, unfeeling person and often hurts people with their actions. He proclaims himself as the Ultimate Polyglot (超高校級の「言語学者」) Jin Fuyimoto :Created by Time-Zeb-Cifra :Created by K Ū M Ī :Jin Fuyimoto (フジモト ジン Fujimoto Jin) Is the Ultimate Scientific (超高校級の「科学者」) a person who helps the needy, very positive but often shows fear when he is terrified. Tomoe :Created by T&N :Tomoe (トモエ Tomoe) A sadistic, cold and reserved person, although he does not remember his title, maintains the serenity and concentrates on what he calls "the central case" he is dubbed Ultimate ???. Kumi Kizakura :Created by K Ū M Ī :Kumi Kizakura (キザクラ クミ Kizakura Kumi) is the Ultimate Manipulator (超高校級の「操作能力」), she does not care about the feelings of others. He likes to annoy others and gets angry very easily. Is very badly spoken and usually hits his friends Mia Yashiro :Created by Debi :Mia Yashiro (ヤシロ ミア Yashiro Mia) She is very cheerful and very positive, she always sees the good side to everything, she loves to interpret characters that she incarnated or interpreted throughout her life, she does it with the intention of confusing the others, she is the Ultimate Actress (超高校級の「女優」) Kimi :Created by Kimi :Kimi (キミ Kimi) The typical person who prefers to be quiet before speaking, very serious, is always analyzing everything he sees, she is the Ultimate Photographer (超高校級の「写真家」), but even so, he just likes to photograph landscapes Yukiko Niri :Created by Yukiko Niri :Yukiko Niri (ニリ ユキコ Niri Yukiko) A person who is one step ahead of others, she is the Ultimate Analyst (超高校級の「分析力」), thanks to her talent, can deduce what happens around him, despite this, can become a person with a touch of humor. Azdraik :Created by Azdraik :Azdraik (アズブラク Azuburaku) Cold and reserved, he is a very suspicious person, he is the Ultimate Animal Tamer (超高校級の「動物の調教師」), thanks to his talent, he can communicate with his cat, Ranmaru, in whom he trusts blindly. Kieran Grimes :Created by Kieran Grimes :Kieran Grimes (グリメス キエラン Gurimesu Kieran) is the Ultimate Acrobat (超高校級の「アクロバット」) a curious person, who is not afraid of anything, will always be seen with the intention of helping others. Akari Sakamaki :Created by ⚜ Auri Nevermind ⚜ :Akari Sakamaki (サカマキ アカリ Sakamaki Akari) is the Ultimate Artist (超高校級の「画家」) a person who at first is lonely with others but gradually becomes more open to others, will look like a cheerful and friendly girl. Aino Yanara :Aino Yanara (ヤナラ アイノ Yanara Aino) is the Ultimate Female Otaku (超高校級の「オタク」) a rare person who loves the yaoi, she loves to pair men, is a good detective and can know when someone is lying. Yume :Created by Yume :Yume (ユメ Yume) is the Ultimate Playwright (超高校級の「劇作家」), a very sociable and protective person, protects as much as possible to all people, even if that means that she death in a future. Masao Masahiro :Created by Dark Konoha :Masao Masahiro (マサヒロ マサオ Masahiro Masao) A person who can make a bad impression but is actually a kind person and wants to help others, he is the Ultimate Assassin (超高校級の「殺人者」) thanks to his title, has managed to scare away more than one "crush". Nunally :Created by T&N :Nunally (ヌナッリ Nunarri) Is the Ultimate Pastry Chef (超高校級の「製菓」) a shy and somewhat antisocial person, is often a cheerful and positive person, but after a time her personality becomes a negative. Yoku Waru :Created by Luis :Yoku Waru (ワク ヨク Waru Yoku) is the Ultimate Theologist (超高校級の「神学者」) he tries to get along with anyone, even if he does not treat him good, he will not hate him or anything, although he will tend to be closer to people with faith and hope Hyun Kamishiro :Created by Hyu :Hyun Kamishiro (カミシロ ヒュン Kamishiro Hyun) is the Ultimate Gore Artist (超高校級の「ゴアアーティスト」) a person who does not fear anything, someone serious, cold and tetric, loves to see people die. Ami Minami :Created by Time-Zeb-Cifra :Ami Minami (ミナミ アミ Minami Ami) She is the Ultimate Skater (超高校級の「スケーター」) a person very sociable, more of the normal, imperative and positive, will always be with a smile even in the most tetric moments. Hikari Ken :Created by Camaell :Hikari Ken (ケン ヒカリ Ken Hikari) He is a person who at first is very reserved but when he is comfortable with others is a little less serious than normal. He is the Ultimate Male Otaku (超高校級の「オタク」) Miguel :Created by Mecha :Miguel (ミゲル Migeru) A person with the sole intention of protecting others, astute and intelligent, self-confident, he is the Ultimate Magician (超高校級の「マジシャン」) he only uses his talent for good. Satoshi Akiyama :Created by Time-Zeb-Cifra :Satoshi Akiyama (アキヤマ サトシ Akiyama Satoshi) A very positive person, the leader of the class, their attitudes are very noble and always try not to hurt anyone, he is the Ultimate Cosplayer (超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」) Story Navigation Category:Stories Category:Under Construction